The Bet (Revamped)
by AmazinglyGeeky
Summary: Ally Dawson moves down to Miami with her Dad as an opportunity to expand the business. Living in a new state is making Ally do anything to fit but will she be herself when it comes down to a Bet. (This is a revamped version of the Bet) Grammar might suck but the storyline is great.


Mouth watering

Delicious

And all mine I thought as I dug into the cotton candy ice cream as I sat in Créme fidgeting slightly in my designer dress afraid I was not going to fit in.

I looked around cautiously and noticed everyone was wearing high-class labels as they munched on ice cream chatting with their friends about the newest Italian purse that was just released apparently as the girl in the table next to me rattled on with her boyfriend as he nodded and looked at the blonde waitress serving ice cream.

I scoffed out loud gaining attention from the brown haired girl that was to consume with wanting the bag to notice that her boyfriend is having sex eyes with someone else.

"I'm sorry am I bothering you" I asked the girl sharply glaring her down as she flipped her and turn away from me before continuing her one sided conversation with her boyfriend.

I glared at the back of her stringy hair and got out of my seat roughly making the metal screech against the concrete making everyone turn to me.

The girl turn her head back and opened her mouth to say something when I smashed my ice cream into her face. Gasp filled the room along with a single laugh.

I looked around the room and notice a blond hair guy with the most beautiful hazel eye staring at me with a mischievous glint sitting by the window at the back of the restaurant with red haired guy with freckles.I smirked at him before turning back to the girl as she was trying to rub blue cream from her face only making it worse by smudging it around substantially ruining her makeup.

"YOU B-"

"Before you finish that I might as well do this for your boyfriend since he doesn't have the balls to do it. He's breaking up with you and wants to go out with that blonde waitress" I turned to look at the guy and sent him a smile as he whispered me a thank you

I looked up at the blond again to see him staring at me before he mocked clapped at me with a smile on his face. I bent down an did a little curtsey before I walked out of the shop with ten time the more confidence then when I walked in.

I have been walking around the mall mindlessly for ten minutes looking for a shop that I actually like. I looked around again at the people in the mall and notice all of them are were strutting down the mall as if this was a freaking runway show.

I rolled my eyes at them coming to a stop when I saw my favorite shop _Print_ two stores down from me I quickly speed walk over there feeling my gold American express burning a whole in her my wallet waiting to be swiped.

I was a step away from the store when a guy the size of a whale pushed me against a girl standing in front of the shop mirror. We collapsed to the floor with her on top as her breast was pressed against my face.

I let out a moan that was muted by her chest the girl on top of me shivered and sat up and looked at me.

"Hey are you okay?"

I looked up to see a girl around m height with curly black hair wearing ripped jeans, a band t-shirt and the cutest cheetah print boots I ever seen.

"Yeah I'm fine I just wish that guy would watch where he was going but besides that I'm Ally and those are amazing shoes" I answered as I stuck my hand out for her to shake.

The girl smiled at me as she grabbed my hand and gave me a little wink

"Trish and thanks I made them so please tell me you're new around here or do you actually dress like that." She asked

I looked at her for a second to see if she was being serious and when her face didn't change I broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah I just moved down from Chicago with my dad so he can open a music store and no I usually don't dress like this unless I'm going to high class parties with my dad"

I looked down at my beige sweetheart dress with matching four inch heels hmm I thought it was okay comparing to the other girl walking around here I thought.

Trish let out a breath of air from her mouth air and smiled warmly at me

" Don't get me wrong your better dressed than these other girls around here but I'm not going to try to be friends with a label bitch again been there and I punched the hell out of her" she muttered sweetly

I broke out into laughter again before getting up off the floor after noticing we were getting weird looks. I held out my hand for Trish and she instantly took it and went back to staring in the window.

I looked to see her sending dreamy eyes to a ripped pink and white cheetah print shirt that the mannequin was wearing.

I quickly grabbed the back of her shirt to see she wears a medium before I ran into the store and grabbed the shirt in her size and was at the register before Trish could process what was happing to run after me.

"Welcome to _Print _is that all you would like" a dull voice said to me as the guy scanned the shirt I nodded my head as I quickly swiped my gold card and grabbed the bag and ran out of the store just as Trish was about to walk in.

"Here and before you say anything about repaying me back you don't need to trust me my allowance will cover it" I rushed out as I saw Trish opened her mouth to speak.

She huffed at me but grabbed the bag and pulled me into a hug quickly before she let me go.

"Thanks Ally but at least let me show you around to make it up to you" she demanded before she grabbed my wrist and started walking and talking at the same time.

"Okay over here are the snobby shops for the girls that walk around the mall in slow motion as if paparazzi are waiting to take their picture. Over here are the cool shop for people like us and here are some of the restaurants" Trish said while pointing at places as we approached the mall food court.

I looked around the place she was pointing at as I caught the blond guy I saw in the ice cream shop walking out of Starbucks with his red haired friend and the sluttiest girl trailing behind them.

I break out of Trish hold on me and walked away from her to the blond guy instead that now sitting down at a table looking at his phone with his friend as the girl chatted away as if he was paying attention.

I walked confidently as I approached the table making everyone stare up at me curiously before the guys both had smirk on their faces as recognition lit up on their faces.

Now that I was closer to him I could see the guy had sharp cheekbones, thin but full lips, sexy bed hair that was hidden behind a beanie. My eyes trailed down to his long sleeved covered chest curiously wondering what he hiding behind there to but more curiously what's he hiding behind those ripped jeans of his.

I looked away from his pants to see him staring at me with an arched brow but instead of answering I winked at him and turned around to the girl just as I heard footsteps approaching.

"Excuse me but I think your lost the strip club is two miles away from here I can drop you off if you like"

The girl scoffed at look and me down at herself then looked me up and down with a smirk.

"Are you I'm the slut here sweetie have you seen what you wearing"

I looked down at my outfit then her's to see she's wearing a bra as a top and a high - waist mini skirt paired with cheetah print stilettoes.

"Actually in fact your right I can drop you off at an alley your pimp must be waiting for you. He's going to be really upset that these guys don't want any of your services" I snapped at her

The girl jaw dropped as everyone that was a foot away from us started laughing including Trish and the guys.

The girl started screeching and stood up wobbly before approaching me, Trish moved to stand beside me instead of behind.

"Listen bitch Austin wants me and all the services I can offer right Austin" she squawked as she looked at the blond

"No" Austin voice huskily said assaulting my sense I looked him in the eye to see him staring at me with a smirk.

I blushed and turned away from him and looked away from him to the Slut who's mouth was gaping up and down like a fish.

"I'm sorry he said he doesn't want your services so can you close your mouth no dick will put itself in that herpes infestation no wait a second" I turned around and grabbed the guy hot dog from his hand as he was trying to walk past the crowd that formed.

I turned back to the girl and shoved the hot dog in her mouth while smearing mustard all over your face.

"Look at that you actually got something in your mouth after all" I snickered as the girl screeched and turned away from pulling out her phone and screaming at some one on the phone.

I turned back to the boys and grabbed the coffee out of Austin hand and took a sip for my pallet to sing in sweet harmony, as I tasted his vanilla caramel coffee.

"Mm my favorite thanks Austin" I pivoted on my heel and started walking away as he yelled at me.

"Hey that was my coffee"

"I know" was all I said as I kept walking with bystanders all staring at me with the glare at the scene I caused.

I raised my hand a flicked the bird to all the people that was staring at me effectively causing them to look away.

I walked out of the mall smiling and sipping on Austin coffee as Trish ran up to me out of breath.

"A- A- Ally what the hell was that" she breathed

I was about to answer when slut and along with girls dressed up similar to her walked up to me answering Trish before I could.

"That was her being a bitich in front of me and my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend are you kidding me Austin wouldn't want your disease infected ass"

"Really then how come he made love to me last night"

"Seriously shut the fuck Cassidy the whole school knows you follow Austin around like a horny dog waiting to get boned" Trish rebutted

I let out a little laugh as Cassidy tried to come up with what to say when she glared at me.

"Do you think you can do better bitch if Austin doesn't want me then why would he want you a girl to obsessed with labels"

Trish stepped in front of me and glared at Cassidy fiercely

"Really cause I bet she could"

Cassidy smiled at her words before she turned to look at her as they whispered something to each other.

"So how about a little bet then, since your so sure about Ally being able to get Austin will give her until the end of senior year to date him" Cassidy smirked at us and Trish looked at me before she looked back at Cassidy.

"Fine deal and let's just keep the deal open the winner get's whatever they want" Trish stated

I opened my mouth to mediate and say I'm not comfortable with this deal when Cassidy approached me and raised her hands to slap me.

I grabbed her arm with my free one and puled her close to me until we were face to face. I stared down in her eyes and I notice the slightly widened in fear before they steel over with hatred.

" I wouldn't do that if I was you" I whispered in her ear before I tossed her on the ground and turned around walking to my car wanting to get home and curl up on my unpacked room.

"Ally wait up I'm going to need you number if we are going to win this bet" Trish chatted as I kept walking to my car unlocking my blue Land Rover.

I sat in my driver seat and took off my cross body and placed in the passenger seat while I put the coffee in the cup holder.

"Look Trish I'm not comfortable with this bet I'm not a user" I said Trish frowned at me.

"Listen Ally I get if you don't want to use Austin but please someone need to shut Cassidy up and Austin has showed some curiosity to you and he's never done that before"

"Listen I get Cassidy needs someone to put her in her place but I don't think that can be me I'm sorry how about we meet up tomorrow before school"

"Fine, I'm sorry I dragged you into this without even asking you how about we go to Cassidy in the morning and call this thing off"

"Thanks Trish here's my number text me where to meet you"

"Bye" Trish waved me as I backed out of the space and into the highway hoping my dad didn't leave me alone to pack the house by myself

I wonder who she is I thought again as me and Dez walked into the tech store so he can get another video camera to finish the movie we have to complete this weekend for film class to present on Monday.

The movie is supposed to be relate and what interest the most but with us acting out the motions so I sang some of my favorite songs from bands that's going to be the soundtrack of the movie me and Dez made to simulate he's love for filming.

I walked around the store mindlessly looking at all the products but not rally caring what they were as I usually did,

"Austin" a light but deep voice said next to me

I turned around to see Dez looking at me weirdly before he cocked his head to left in the direction of giggling girls all looking at me. Once they notice I was looking they'd winked at me and giggled louder, I looked away going back to my thoughts when Dez nudged me again

"Okay what's going on you never pass up the chance to flirt with girls unless it's with Cassidy"

"Yeah and?" I questioned trying to see what's his point

" Then how come your not going over there right not and doing your little hair flip then wink and smirk" Dez mimicked doing all the actions he does when he usually flirts with a girl.

Austin laughed, as he looked weird doing Austin usual moves before he got a text from his mom telling him he needs to get home to babysit his a year old sister.

"Dez listen I have to go babysit Grace can we meet up tomorrow and talk more about this" he said as he quickly gave him a hug as he ran hurrying to get home to his cute little baby sister though an even cuter girl was occupying most of his thoughts.


End file.
